Fatal Cell
by Krimmro
Summary: Roxas' life is perfect. Lonely and depressing but not until he meets a mysterious red headed "Monster", who changed his life forever. Is it for the best? That's for you to decide. Akuroku, Romance/mystery/horror/gore, yaoi rated M- Multi-chapter.
1. Prologue

Fatal Cell: Prologue

Warning: This fic contains yaoi(boyxby love), foul language, gory scenes, deals with mature themes, contains thoughts of suicide and may be graphic. This story is dark/romantic/mystery/gore/ and can be full of angst. If you are against the devil or any relation to him, I suggest this story is not for you. 18+ please! (But let's face it, who cares if there is an age requirement?)

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or product in this fanfiction. I only own the plot. Names are random and any references to anything are purely coincidental.

"Micaela, please! We have been over this and we said we would do it… Tonight!" A spiky haired blonde said, pacing around the pink carpeted floor in his plaid boxers.

"I know Max but I'm having second thoughts about this. Maybe we should wait." Said girl added shyly and unsurely on her bed, watching the blue eyed male pace in a line, back and forth in her room.

Max sat on the neatly made bed beside the red head and took her hands in his, gently.

"Micaela, do you know how long I have been waiting for this?" Max asked in an annoyed yet patient voice.

"Now I'm not so sure…" Micaela said in a quieter tone of voice as she looked elsewhere besides her current boyfriend's blue eyes.

"Babe, please… I love you so much and you know that, right?" Max asked in a sincere tone, holding tightly onto his beautiful, red haired girlfriend. Micaela smiled sweetly, looking into similar colour eyes.

Micaela sighed before sitting up straight, "Alright, let's do it." She said with determination. Max smiled, clearly glad that his girlfriend made her choice. He lifted their hands up, puckering his lips; he kissed Micaela's soft, creamy hand.

"You won't regret this. I promise." He said leaning in closer to Micaela's face; their breaths felt on each other's faces. Closer…. Closer… closer-

"CUT!"

The two on the bed pulled away from each other as they were approached by a heavier, short man with black hair and glasses, resting on the lower part of his nose. "Roxas! Baby you were astounding! No! You were magnificent! Oh this week's episode will blow everyone away!" the man rambled on. Whilst the man was talking, Roxas stood up from the bed prop used for the scene. Someone put a blue robe around his shoulders and the blonde actor tied it up at the front.

"Thanks Pete." Roxas said and glanced at the red head still on the bed, "Later Kairi." He said to her.

Kairi waved her fingers "Bye Roxas."

Pete turned around "Okay! Everyone get ready for the next scene! Make-up!" and with that said everyone was bustling around doing their jobs.

Roxas walked off set, given refreshments for his hard work and offered snacks or quality fruit and vegetables. As usual the blonde turned them all away, for hunger could not solve the emptiness he felt inside. He was use to the attention by now and with years of it, seemed to unacknowledge the absorption that workers were giving him. It's as if they weren't even there.

"Roxas! Great performance today!" a blonde with blue eyes said, walking towards the star. He looked exactly like Roxas, only his voice was just a bit softer.

Roxas lifted his fist and him and the doppelganger pounded fists "Thanks Ven. See you next week." Then he and his look alike went their separate ways. Ventus, aka Ven, was Roxas' replacement for more intimate scenes like the one they were about to film for the TV show.

The blonde walked away from the crowd, the hoarders had dispersed from lack of attention from the star and went back to their daily routine. He wandered down a hallway, getting compliments and kind words from fellow actors and simple folk. Roxas only smiled at them; it's not like he is a cold, unkind person. The actor just felt like there was a huge hole inside him and whatever he did, that hole remained barren. It's been there ever since his parents died when he was young.

Roxas Dupont: Of French descendants though he is of Caucasian heritage. You wouldn't believe he's French because is voice is very much English. His mother, Aerith Dupont and his father, Cloud Dupont married each other at a young age of 18. Roxas is an only child and therefore has taken over his family's mansion and their billions. They live in New York, on a hill near the center of the city. Cloud was a singer and Aerith was an actress hence their multi-millions. They died in a fatal car accident 7 years ago, when Roxas was only 10. Since then Roxas has been taken care of by his parent's maids, butlers and body guards. He dropped out of school and has been a child star ever since, with his talents of acting, being a model with his good looks and singing. He is mostly known for his role in the TV show "Autumn Kiss" which has gained fans all over the world for its drama and devilishly good looking actors. Though with all his fame and lovable fans, he finds that he is most lonely and nothing can fill that void. If only he could escape this world. He wanted out so badly.

The blonde opened the door to his dressing room, which the only light in the fairly small room was the lights around his mirror on the dresser. Walking towards his chair for a sit down and was followed in by his secretary Larxene. Tall, blonde woman with a temper and eyes that send darts mentally into your brain. "Okay Roxas, you have a photoshoot at 4pm for a new line of men's clothing, and then you are scheduled for supper with your agent for your next album at 8:30pm." She explained jotting down something onto paper, into the binder in her hands.

Roxas sighed, getting tired of the same routine he did over and over again. It was getting old and he never got excited anymore. Nothing fazed him; the world was boring, dull and a disappointment. Even with all the attention he got from his fame, it was all disgustingly bland. And he wanted out.

Following his daily routine, one of the make-up artist, by the name of Aqua, entered his dressing room and she proceeded to remove the blonde's make-up they had him wear for filming. A bottle of Vitamin water was sitting where it always was when his scenes were done and over with. He reached for the bottle, finding it to already be opened which made his eyebrows knit together and he set it back down. Someone apparently wanted to drug him or poison him. He never trusted the workers in the stidio, his bottles were always opened and last time he drank from an already opened bottle he held onto the toilet for his life while vomiting terribly. He did not want to go through that again.

"Larxene, get me another Vitamin water please. This one is opened." He sighed and ran his hand tiredly through his blonde hair when the make-up artist was done removing his stage face and fixed his hair for him.

Larxene nodded "Right away." She closed her blue binder and lifted up the glasses on her face, "Oh and your outfit for today has been pressed and hanging in the closet for you." She said before shooing the blue haired woman out and shut the door behind her with a 'click'.

Roxas rose from his seat realizing his skin was getting abused by goosebumps. A chill ran up his spine, it felt like the temperature in the room decreased tremendously. The actor shivered and hugged his robe to his body, not that it helped because his robe was as thin as a sheet of paper. He thought he saw his breath but shrugged it off and turned around, startled by jade green eyes, glowing in the dark spot of a corner in the room.

He froze in sheer terror, afraid to move or even breathe. Was his mind playing tricks on him today? No… the eyes were blinking at him. Something was in the room with him and its presence felt less than friendly, evil and paranormal. The blonde's goosebumps returned and trailed from his legs all the way up to his neck and expanded around his shoulders. His heart went into Panic mode and pounded against his chest. His mind told him to run for it, but Fear told him not to make any sudden movements since he didn't know who the green eyes belonged to; or what.  
>The eyes moved upwards, climbing higher into the air. Roxas' blue eyes followed them seeing they were at least a foot taller than him. He was possessed by fear; whispers of female and male voices filled his ears with unrecognizable tongue. There were many but they stayed quiet. Were they talking to him?<p>

The eyes continued to watch Roxas, fascinated and observant of his current expression. He willed the eyes and empty words to go away, to leave him be but there they remained. A low and deep chuckle filled the room, making Roxas hold his breath, scared beyond all reason.

Suddenly the door to his dressing room opened startling Roxas, who gasped in alarm. He whipped his head around and Larxene stepped in, "They didn't have lemonade so I got you-" she looked at the flaxen haired teen "You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." She said noticing that Roxas was pale and his eyes wide in fear. The star dared himself and looked at the corner again to find the eyes and whispers were gone. "Uhm… I'm fine." He said continuing to stare at the corner where the haunting eyes were just moments before. The taller blonde glanced to where her client was looking and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well get dressed and we'll get something to eat on the way." She said setting the Vitamin water down on the dresser, switching the other one that was opened already. Roxas slowly moved his head to Larxene and nodded once as the female opened her binder again and looked over a page.

"A ghost, huh?" Roxas whispered to himself removing his robe and carelessly hanging it in the open closet. He chuckled to himself at the thought and proceeded to remove his costume, thanking whoever he wore briefs that day. He hung those beside the robe and picked out the gray skinny jeans Larxene had got for him to wear that day. He eased his way into those and did the zipper and button up. He noticed the temperature was rather warm in the room now which made him frown in question.

Once he was finished with getting ready, after applying a necklace and black wrist band on himself, he opened his Vitamin water for a drink. Larxene opened the door for him and with attitude and the placement of sunglasses on his face, the star walked out into the hallway away from the set where they were filming Kairi, acting like her and Ven were… well… take a guess.

Roxas' bodyguard was waiting at the back doors for them so he can ward off hoards of fans and civilians who adore Roxas. Lexaeus was at least 7 feet tall, built and intimidating; he is why Roxas is so well protected. The orange haired man opened the door for the blonde, whose limo was 4 feet away from the building, awaiting it' rider. Larxene followed with her binder and pens in her black dress coat and black skirt. On cue, fans came running around the corner of the large building, wanting to socialize and grope the blonde. She opened the door for Roxas who slid down the leather seats to the far end of the limo as his secretary followed inside and closed the door quickly so they couldn't get into the vehicle. Lexaeus got into the driver's seat and locked all the doors for all their safeties.

Roxas leaned on the arm rest, staring outside and had a blank look on his face as the limo started moving forward and out of the lot.

Larxene crossed her legs and set the binder down on her lap and opened it, "Oh your cousin Sora called. He wants you to call him back." She said but her words went unheard for Roxas was busy remembering the haunting eyes in his dressing room.

He sighed heavily and removed his sunglasses from his face and set them down on the seat beside him, still peering outside. He was done with this shit. He knew he was loved, but he knew only because he was famous. He wanted to meet someone who didn't care if he came from famous lines or that he himself was known all over the world. But that was only a dream inside his head. He wanted less from this life and if he had the opportunity he would gladly give his fame and fortune to someone less fortunate than himself. He figured he wanted to be like everyone else. And he wanted to find love most of all.

His eyes spotted a couple on the street, hands intertwined and smiles spread on their faces. Stings of jealousy made Roxas watch them, for he longed to be them. Envy jabbed him and sadness greeted him with open arms. He wished whatever was in his room would have killed him right then and there. Maybe he could OD on drugs tonight? Die of alcohol poisoning?

But something in his mind told him to wait it out. Could something bigger be planned for him?

He will have to wait.

**Ally: I'll have you all know, this was the first story I have ever planned for Kingdom Hearts. Now that I'm getting into Akuroku more, this story is getting me, myself and I excited X3**

**Also, if you plan to read the future chapters, I suggest listening to Linkin park, Skillet, Disturbed, Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, Apocalyptica, Domenica and Three Days Grace for some of their songs fit this story PERFECTLY! i/e Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. Brilliant! **

**I have songs listed on my dA journal. I'm TenTen333. (Also, I might suggest songs if you want to listen at the beginning of a chapter) **

**So? How is it?**

**This is just the prologue…**

**AND THERE WILL BE DRAMA!**

**Reviews are loved! –insert heart icon here-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fatal cell**

**I made a playlist for this chapter! I will recommend the following that for with what you are about to read.**

**Breaking Benjamin- What lies Beneath, Into the Nothing, Breath, Fade away.**

**Skillet- Whispers in the dark, Falling inside the Black, Rebirthing, Comatose.**

**(And I don't own these songs)**

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: **Foul language, disturbing images and ramblings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters.

He stomped into his mansion, almost slamming the front doors in his bodyguard's face in frustration and anger. Roxas ignored the "Welcome's" and "Good evenings" he got from his butlers and maids, whilst he walked briskly up the stairs large, round staircase in the left. He could use other staircase on the right but the left one seemed to be more adequate to the actor. The chandelier hanging in the entry way into the mansion hung delicately, its crystals shining on the walls and ceiling to be admired.

Since Roxas already had supper with his agent, he desired nothing to neither eat nor drink. His bed seemed to call out to him and his eyes hurt and grew heavier within the minutes to come. He was exhausted from the events of today, and his throat was parched from all the blabbering and talking he has done. His heavy, swift steps echoed through the halls, bouncing off the walls to his ear drums, everything else was quiet. The actor reached for a brass door handle, twisted the knob and pushed the wooden, white door open to his room. Of course it was dark because it was 10pm at night and the sun had disappeared to make its rounds on the other side of the world. Roxas turned the light on in his room and closed his door behind him to show he wanted privacy now. He turned to his dresser which was white with gold trimmings, to match the rest of his room. It wasn't like him at all because the actor loved black and white, but the reason he kept his room and house like it was, was because it was all he had to remind him he did have parents long ago. He removed his watch into a black bowl where he kept the less important jewelry like rings, wrist bands, necklaces, earrings, and the usual. He kept his most prized jewelry in a safe, which was hidden in his closet, and only HE knows the combination so the maids can't steal, because he had been stolen from by a previous house maid. Roxas made sure to keep his possessions tucked away where only he can get to.

He removed the cheap, gold necklace and set it inside the bowl as well. He heaved a sigh and removed his shirt, tossing it down the laundry hamper to the laundry room in the basement. Roxas wasn't built, but he had muscle and a reason why so many girls drool over him, and boys masturbate to him. He was slim, had no sight of flab anywhere and his skin matched his golden locks of hair that swayed to the right side of his head. Also because his parents, Cloud and Aerith, were naturally gorgeous, so was he. Roxas didn't really think he was that handsome, but it got him a modeling career, an acting career and a job as a singer once in a while. But what really made him stand out, was his eyes; a dark, deep blue, rare and beautiful round sapphires. Oceans of dark love, and night skies of wondrous illuminations. Funny how the blonde actor would just describe his eyes as plain ol' blue.

Roxas fell face first onto his bed, not caring if the white sheets covered his nose because their cold temperature felt good on his flushed skin. He let out a content sigh and turned over, staring at the clean bed set above him. White sheets swayed in the small breeze, down from the top of the point of his four poster bed and fell neatly down the sides while the posts at the 4 corners held gold curtains, tied neatly with gold strands of rope showing someone had exquisite taste. His bed was kind of Indian style, or so he was told, which made him wonder and his eye lids fall closed.

He was also still curious about those acidic, jade eyes he saw in his dressing room that same morning. He hasn't forgotten the cold chill that held his spine in a frozen embrace and the story those eyes told. To the blonde, they seemed almost too curious about him, and the way they watched him, as if they were peering right into his soul through his eyes. Roxas knew the mystery eyes were watching him and studying him, but why? The zephyr that came from the entity was very unfriendly, supernatural and Roxas felt like it wanted to harm him. Yet, at the same time, its eyes told a different story; they called to Roxas like the eyes were calling for help and the blonde swore there was a hint of understanding hidden in green irises. The same eyes were in his mind every time he closed his eyes to blink, think or sleep and the blonde knew they would be there from now on.

And the chill in the air never went away. Maybe he was being watched right now!

Alarmed, Roxas bolted up from laying and his eyes darted back and forth around his room. He checked any dark corners that reside away from light; he looked up and behind him. He glanced at the balcony on his far left, then realized, "Shit, its open…" the door glass door was open, letting in wind from outside and could let in other things that did not belong. He stared at it and waited to for his doom...

Nothing… Maybe the eyes were just his mind playing tricks on him… but he knew and he felt like someone or something was watching him right now. He didn't want to move, for he was afraid again; but why was he afraid? What was there to be afraid of in his room?

He shushed his heart to be quiet since it was beating as loud as drums in his quiet room. He debated whether he should go close the door, or cower in fear from something idiotic. This was pretty stupid, and Roxas told himself that there was nothing to be afraid of so he sucked in a deep breath and quickly got off his bed. He planted his socked feet on the marble floor and without looking elsewhere, went straight to the checkpoint. He shut the glass door, and locked it.

He let out the breath that he had been holding and rubbed his forehead with his right hand, "That wasn't hard now was it, Roxas?" he said aloud to himself, but somehow there was still a chill in the atmosphere. Unsure, the blonde star turned around slowly and cautiously, taking in his room through his peripheral vision firstly. Still, nothing was out of place that he saw and he still couldn't see any jade green eyes popping out of nowhere.

Grateful, the blonde stepped away from the locked doors and strode over to his closet for his pajamas and to get ready for some shut eye. He hooked his hands around the same brass knobs that were built in with his door and pulled them open to reveal rows and rows of clothes. Shirts, sweaters and suits were hanging up neatly on his right and pants, shorts and cargos were folded and set in small cubicles that were stacked all the way to the ceiling. Shoes were placed on racks to his left and further on were built in drawers that held assortments of socks and undergarments. Pajamas were folded straight ahead on more square shelves along with belts, buckles and that's where the end of the row for hanging shirts met the wall. Roxas walked on straight ahead, snapping his fingers to a rhythmic tune in his head and he whistled to the lyrics. He reached for the usual black cotton pants and he slept without a shirt.

Just then, the blonde actor heard a noise from behind him and he whirled around to identify the source. Again, nothing was there which irritated Roxas to no end. He needed his mind to make up whether to fool around with him, or stop all this will-nilly play. Annoyed, he ventured out of his closet, head wrapped around random thoughts, until his heart skipped a beat on him.

"Ahh!" A scream of a more frightened feminine quality emitted from his vocals and it felt like he jumped 3 feet into the air.

A blonde haired house maid by the name of Rikku was standing beside the closet, her shoulders moving up and down from her silent giggling. She was wearing a pair of black pants with a white apron tied around her waist and a white, dirtied t-shirt. She was in plain old runners and socks and her hair was in a unique ponytail, with braids, a bandana and beads, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but it was worth it." She giggled again.

Roxas frowned with a little blush from embarrassment painted across his face, "Yeah Yeah, have your laugh." He grumbled, walking over to his bed and set his pajama pants down on the white, thick sheets.

Rikku followed her master, "I really am sorry." She said gently, rubbing her left arm with her right hand feeling a little guilty for scaring him.

"It's fine, I've just been a little paranoid lately." Roxas undid the zipper on his pants and pulled both his pants and boxers down past his knees and all the way to his ankles. "Was there something you wanted?" he asked the maid.

"Yeah, your cousin called countless times today for you. Sora would like to come visit this weekend if you weren't "that" busy. He wants you to call him back when you can." Rikku explained. Neither she nor her master minded her being there when he was stripping, since Rikku has been a maid in the household since before Roxas was born, and there was nothing new to see. The master of the house has certainly grown, yes but the blue eyed maid wasn't shy. Rikku was like the younger blonde's older sister, persay.

Now Sora was a different case. The bouncy, bubbly and obnoxious brunette was a handful, even for everyone in the mansion. He use to come all the time to visit his cousin in the mansion before Aerith and Cloud died all the time. But, after they died him and Roxas weren't that close anymore because of the blonde hiding from the world all the time. But Roxas still enjoyed when his cousin did come to visit and tell him how "commoners" lived.

"Right… Let me see… If I remember correctly there's a gala on Friday that I have been invited to, but other than that my weekend is free." Roxas set his foot in one of the pajama legs, then the other and pulled the cotton material up and the waist band settled on his hip bones.

"Alright, I'll call him tomorrow and give him the news." Rikku bowed in respect, "Have a good night sir." She said to her master before standing straight and taking her leave for the night, closing the door behind her for the blonde.

Roxas threw his pants and boxers down the hamper, like he did with his shirt, and stretched his arms above his head. A visit from Rikku made him a little at ease, since she has been scaring away monsters and the boogeyman away since he knew how to walk. Her bubbly personality made the actor think with just her spirit, Rikku could ward off any type of danger, setting Roxas at ease. With a small smile, the lamp that was on beside his bed was turned off and the actor lifted the covers up from being neatly set and settled under them. He layed his head onto the thick pillow and yawned, "Paradise here I come." He said aloud and waited for sleep to come and restore him for the events of tomorrow.

But, for the blonde paradise did not come as he intended and his sleep was bothered by horrible nightmares that made him break out into a sweat.

And the Devil was calling his name…

Roxas was in the studio where they were currently filming another episode of Autumn Kiss, when suddenly everyone's skin started to melt off, like a wax figurine sitting out in the sun too long. Puddles engulfed the floor, and Roxas backed away from the horror, eyes wide. Everyone's eyeballs, organs, muscles and nerves, everything was melting and turning into red and peach soup on the ground as the actor tried his best to get as far away from these… manikins but he was cut off by the prop room. Soon, skeletons of a dark brown were walking towards him as their empty eyes stared right at the blonde.

"No! Stop! Get away!" he yelled to warn the walking bones away but there was no avail. He was afraid of skeletons, and they terrified him even more in his sleep. He gathered a little courage and ran past the possessed bones, but he slipped on the melted skin and blood mesh on the floor and fell on his stomach. He got his chest and pajama pants soaked in germ filled goo, and the smell was sickening to no end and the fallen blonde gagged due to the stench

. Roxas looked behind him and saw the dozens of skeletons, reaching for him with scrawny, thin bones. The blonde gasped and attempted to get to his feet, but slipped on the strange pile of goop again. He gained his footing making him scamper to his feet and bolt for an exit. He ran as fast as his bare feet could carry him, but the skeletons were right behind him. Tears and sweat fell down his horror struck face as he ran though the studio building. The light around him was fading, and he knew it was over for him as soon as he was in this situation. Whispers like before rang in his eardrums, calling to him, asking for mercy and help; his name was being chanted over and over, like a broken record player.

Relief came over him when he saw an exit door and he smiled as he ran right to the metal door, but… the door was welded shut. "No no no!" he yelled, trying to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. There's no way out for him, it's over now and everything seemed hopeless. He was going to die in this nightmare! His own skin went cold as he turned to face his doom, glancing right towards the swarm of skeletons. Roxas shut his eyes and turned his head to the right, readying himself for his end.

Out of the blue, his shoulders were grabbed harshly and he was yanked from behind, right through the door! His blue eyes shot open in alarm, to find he was falling backwards in a slow moving motion. Someone was dragging him down though the sky! To the blonde's dismay, the clouds overhead were gray with tinges of red and black and were nothing like the clouds he knew. What the hell was going on?

After falling for moments on end, Roxas was submerged underwater, and he held his breath, helpless to whatever was dragging him further and further from his source of oxygen. The water turned red, and he feared that what he was in was blood and the thought made him gag, since blood was just as gross as skeletons. His face went red, and he was suffocating since there was no way to breathe without getting lungs full of water. He was slipping into oblivion, his demons tempting him away down to his comatose.

"_Breathe Roxas."_

A voice inside the blondes head spoke to him and it told him to breathe. This deep voice, somehow Roxas trusted it without thinking and he opened his mouth and breathed in and to his surprise, he could breathe. Whatever had been holding onto him let go and now the blonde actor was floating down deeper, the light fading into darkness. It hadn't occurred to him how long he was floating, or how much time had passed, but what seemed like forever he touched ground, landing softly on his feet.

He looked around a world of red, but all was still, until he felt that paranormal and dangerous presence again. His breathing escalated into pants and because he was afraid, he was frozen in place, afraid to move or even make a noise.

He knew he was being watched; he always knew for there was always the presence of another entity near him. Especially when his parents died and he was plunged into a dangerous level of depression, there was the shadow beside him; eating his sadness and consuming his anger like oxygen.

"_Roxas…"_

Voices! Voices of people, beckoning to him in whispers of long lost words. He heard women, men, children and he could swear he heard his parent's voices alongside the strangers' tones. Echoes of meaningless words and calls. The blonde knew they were calling to him, but what for and why?

His attention was grabbed as a demonic voice laughed not silently, but in a low tone. Roxas looked around to find himself alone in dark red liquid but he could not see beyond, for everything was darkness 5 feet away and on. Thoughts and visions of the jade eyes corrupted his mind, along with other thoughts of what paranormal entities could do to him.

"_Worthless. Afraid. Alone. Hopeless…"_

Roxas opened his mouth to speak to whatever entity was beyond his sight, but nothing came out, not even bubbles. His right hand came up to make sure his neck was not slit yet, nothing was wrong with his neck…

"_I can sense your dismay, Roxas. Everything you feel, I know."_

A man's voice came from all around him. What did this voice mean? The blonde was angry until the ground beneath him started to shake and iron spikes came from the trembling smooth surface under him. They grew and grew till Roxas couldn't see the tips of the iron bars anymore. They caged him in a circle, making him vulnerable to anything. Everything.

"_I know you're afraid. Its essence is deliciously delectable. Why are you so terrified human?" _

Roxas didn't want to be terrified; he didn't want to be anything! The blonde gripped a pair of metal bars, looking desperately for a way out. His heart indicated to him that he was mortified.

"_I've been watching you all your life Roxas~"_ The deep, ghostly voice taunted, _"I know what you've been though I know what you've achieved. But tell me something, with all this fame and fortune, why are you so… sad?"_

The question made the imprisoned blonde think about what it meant and its right. With all the fame, fans and everything he's ever wanted, why was he sad? He realized… money can't buy happiness.

"_There you stand, helpless to your reality. Is it everything you've ever wanted? Does your life mean so much to you? Are you even aware that your life is a sham?" _

This voice sure was asking Roxas a lot of questions, but it knew him. And the blonde knew how familiar this feeling was. Suddenly, his nails expanded into long, sharp points, his ears formed just small pointed tips, his back ached and he fell to the ground, clutching at his stomach and he curled into a ball, in pain. He felt his canines sharpen and he felt them with his fingers. He pricked his finger and the tooth he touched drew blood. His shoulder blades cracked and they stuck out like sore thumbs, causing the blonde to scratch at the surface with his dastardly nails and gasp.

"_Don't give into the pain Roxas."_

And just as Roxas' blue eyes opened, they once again met jade irises. His fear skyrocketed and his goose bumps returned, covering his body. Groans and moans came from the darkness and flames of red burned all around him beyond his protective cage. Faces of ghosts, rotting corpses and shattered, broken faces were calling out into the atmosphere from the crackling flames. Shadows stretched from the light of the flames, making him hot. It was too hot.

Roxas felt the light within him leave, it was gone and with it his happiness, joy, kindness, dreams, everything good was vanquished. He was being pulled down mentally, to dark thoughts, and his own aura tossed him into a pit of sadness and loathe. His eyes became a lifeless source of naught, fading into a dull blue that seemed almost black.

But the feeling, what he felt… Roxas couldn't describe his sinfully fitting it was. He felt like he was high, like no drug cold ever get him. It was horrid yet at the same time, he felt new… rebirthed. But he fought nonetheless, since he was still afraid of what he'll become if his situation gets more troublesome.

"_Don't fight it Roxas… Give into everything. The sadness, guilt, weaknesses, misery, fear, hate, sorrow, pain! Let yourself go and become something better! Take your place within the fire of Hell!"_

The blonde was fighting it, going against what the haunting voice was saying but he was losing. Badly. He had no desire to be one with Hell, nor be one with anything!

His mind throbbed and he rolled around on the ground, gripping his golden hair and pulling it in distress. His teeth were gritting together and his eyes were shut tight. He couldn't escape the hold these eyes held on him and they were there when he closed his eyes. Always there; always haunting him.

Suddenly, he lost it. He let himself cower to the darkness and soon, the darkness enveloped him into nothing. He was nothing. The green eyes told him so.

Blood trickles from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth as the eyes were growing, but Roxas realized they were getting closer. No, he didn't want this. He wanted to get away. Hasn't this ghost had enough of haunting him for now?

What a greedy bastard… He'll get what's coming to him. The traumatized blonde swore it on his own grave.

Then, the darkness took his sight, and there was nothing left but the oh so familiar and acidic green eyes. His heart even stopped for a moment as the voice said to him,

"_It starts now."_

Roxas woke up, screaming the highest note he ever has in his life and that's not meaning the girly scream he did when Rikku scared him. He's shaking something terrible; his skin is pale and sweaty. He pants in heavy, hoarse breaths. Franticly, he looks around to find he's safe and sound in his room, tucked into his sheets. The sun is shining in, lighting his room with a white glow.

He sighsed bringing his legs up to his chest and trembling in fear. "Stupid nightmare…" he mumbles and leaned his head on his arms which were curled around his bare legs.

His door bursts open, scaring him yet and Rikku was beside him in seconds. "Roxas, are you okay?" she asks, rubbing his back but only for a second before she sees purple bruises on his shoulders. "Where did these come from? Roxas, what happened?" she asked the terrified and expressionless blonde.

Roxas looked up at the maid, "Nothing… just a nightmare…" he mumbled to the girl, rocking genty back and forth.

"Sweetie, you're burning up." Rikku stated, pressing the palm of her hand to her masters forehead then turned it around to see of it was the same temperature as on the other side of her hand, "You're sick, Roxas."

The younger blonde fell onto her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and dug his face into her stomach. He was reminded of a younger child when they experienced something terrifying. He was still shaking and pale.

The maid sighed, "I'll go get you some medicine sir, I'll be right back." She kissed the top of his head then slipped from his grasp, heading for the door for some medicine to help Roxas.

When Rikku was gone, Roxas looked at a corner in his room and said bluntly, "I know you're still there."

A shadow flickered in the corner and the presence of the ghost remained where it was, watching.

Perhaps, waiting for something. For why else would it be there, staring at nothing but the frightened blonde. His dream made his even more paranoid and he fought the urge to move, even to get up to release the pressure in his bladder.

Like the demon in his dream had said, it starts now…

**So… I'm just going to say it. I JUMPED UP AND DOWN IN EXCITEMENT WHEN I WAS TYPING THIS UP! **

**This FF is for a friend of mine on dA, known as Maikush. She is going to do fanart for this story and I am so happy because she is an AMAZING artist and a good friend. I wouldn't be here without her help :3**

**I didn't write any of this out. I just wrote what came into my head. Of course I have a plot and whatnot, and I'm smiling like an idiot at the screen as I type this cause… I'm weird like that I guess…**

**I tried to make this scary, and when you close this fanfic, your goose bumps will come back when you go to bed tonight, mehehe. And you too will be paranoid like Roxas is and you'll look around the room you're in to see if something is behind you. And the faintest sound will alarm you and your heart will thud against your rib cage. **

**You will be afraid…**

**Reviews are appreciated and read! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fatal Cell**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Language **

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters.**

Roxas stood barefoot on his balcony, watching the trees sway with the gentle breeze. The sun shone down onto the Earth, warming the blonde's skin and made him sigh contently. The calm wind swished his golden locks and the colour seemed to brighten up from the sun's rays. His ocean blue eyes, light with life and full of curiosity. The breeze felt nice on his shirtless torso and the fresh air rejuvenated his lungs, giving them new air to inhale.

But, Roxas only wished life was this simple. To wake up every day and not have a care in the world or to be free from busy schedules that took over his life at a young age. He didn't have control over his life and it occurred to him then that he never did. When he realized this, he stood up straight with his hands

grasping the railing of the balcony and looked up towards the blue vastness that was the sky.

It's time he started living his life the way HE wanted to.

The blonde turned away from the city sight and closed the glass doors behind him on his way inside. He wandered into his closet and grabbed a black muscle shirt and quickly put that on. He stepped out of his pajama pants and into dark blue cargo pants that had a chain hanging from the left side of the belt hoops and a pocket on each side of his leg. He found a light blue Billabong zipper up sweater, with black and white checkers for the interior. Next, to hide his identity from the world, he grabbed a black toque that had a ninja star shape in white stitching on the front. Roxas tried to hide his blonde hair under that but some blonde strands stuck out since they were being difficult and placed an expensive brand of sunglasses on his face.

Since his nightmare that same morning, the blonde star has not been himself at all. His mind was bustling with thoughts that had never occurred to him before. He felt like he was rebirthed and like he could get away with anything, do anything and be anything he wanted to be. This is why he decided he needed to escape his routine life and live free for a day; without any plans or schedules. He was sick of how his life was going, and what a sham it really was. He wanted to be free and to feel freedom or what it can really be.

Roxas quickly grabbed a pair of black Supra Vaiders shoes, dropped them to the ground and set each foot inside either shoe. When the bottom of his feet were resting comfortably against the soles, the blonde started for his dresser, but heard footsteps coming down the hall and voices echoing down through his door. The blonde stopped in his tracks and panicked at the moment, for if whoever found him like this would for sure double the watching and guarding on him.

"Shit!" Roxas cursed, with the fullest intent that he didn't want to be dragged into another controlled day. He looked around, trying to figure his escape.

The laundry shoot?

No it's too narrow.

If he hid in the closet or his bathroom, he would be most vulnerable there; so there was only 1 way out.

The balcony.

Roxas wasted no time nor did he hesitate as he bolted towards the glass doors that led out to the balcony outside. He didn't bother closing the doors behind himself since he was attempting to get away and didn't care if his trail was easily known. The blonde star gripped the railing with one hand, and with a swift motion jumped off onto the roof under the balcony. Roxas landed easily on his feet, stumbling to his sides since the roof was unbalanced, tilting down towards the Earth.

Roxas looked around the garden, since that's where his exit would most be likely. He knew the back gates were beyond the garden, and luckily he knew the combination to unlock said gate. Shining and observant eyes, hidden behind a disguise looked over the mass grove of green bushes, trees and arrays of various types of flowers; exotic and colourful. He also made sure his guards weren't on their rounds this morning and that his garden was vacant for his merciless escape.

Above him, he could hear his name being called by Rikku, whose voice sounded confused and terrified because she didn't find her master in his room where she had left him. He heard her footsteps on the balcony, and he cursed under his breath and shoved himself against the wall, just to keep himself out of eyes view.

"Roxas?" Rikku called outside, but when the blonde maid received no reply she went into a fit of panic and ran from the balcony back into the building to alert everyone Roxas was missing.

"I'm sorry Rikku." Roxas mumbled under his breath with a hint of guilt. But that feeling didn't last. The blonde looked to his side and saw he could climb down the drain pipe, safely to the ground. With one last look around, the blonde reached for the pipe and brought his body around, clinging to the pipe so he wouldn't fall 2 stories to the ground. Though Roxas was committing this act of felony, hi didn't feel bad, nor did he care if he got into trouble. Like before, he felt like a whole new person, who wanted to do bad.

Roxas safely made it to the ground, landing on his feet again and without looking this time he bolted into the garden through a bush and he didn't look back at the life he knew.

He is making his own life now.

Running through the garden, Roxas came up to a small building, a shack more than anything. It looked like a regular tool shed, but inside it unlocked the gate 2 feet away from said shack.

Roxas peeked through the window, checking that the coast was clear. He snuck into the shed, despising that the old door creaked when he opened it but no one but him was around to hear it. The blonde moved a hanging garden hose, revealing a small calculator device built into the wood. Roxas pressed 4 various numbers on the device, and the gate to his left opened on cue. And right on that cue, the master of the land ran to the black, decorated gates, slammed them closed behind him and took off running towards the city.

Roxas chuckled, moving his feet as fast as he could own the block of other rich and stuck up celebrities. He could NOT believe he just did that. And he got away with it nonetheless, which made the adrenaline running through his veins increase and he made it further down the street.

Though, he had forgotten all about the haunting eyes that remained glued to his body, still watching his every move, trying to figure out the blonde rebel's next move.

Speaking of, Roxas didn't actually plan this far ahead of his plan. His running slowed down as he got closer into L.A. and his ribcage stung a bit. Not use to over using his lungs like that, Roxas came to a halt, panting from the exercise. He leaned against a light pole to catch his breath and took off his sunglasses, which was a bad idea.

A random citizen from across the street recognized Roxas' eyes after staring at him for some time, and exclaimed loudly in sheer delight as a fan, "Oh My GOSH! Roxas Dupont!"

All the heads turned to the frantic girl who was pointing to the frozen, badly disguised star.

"Shit." Roxas mumbled under his breath and took off running down the street, being chased by his "adoring" fans. The blonde star moved his feet as fast as he could, not wanting to be caught and have God only knows what happen to him. Roxas avoided running into pedestrians, who watched him run down the street, followed by screaming fans. Though to the blonde's dismay, when he looked behind him to see if he was still being followed, the number of people chasing him had increased. He panicked and had to think of something fast to get out of this predicament.

As Roxas was lost in thought, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and turned a corner, bumping into someone else. Roxas and the other person both stumbled only Roxas hit the stranger hard, causing him to fall back from the contact. "Ah crap!" the blonde frowned at the pain that was now residing in his butt. His blue eyes traveled up to the stranger's face, but the man's eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. His hair spiked out and was a terrible colour of red, that didn't at all go with the baggy jeans and orange shirt he was wearing. The red head had raindrop like tattoo's under his sunglasses, which reminded Roxas right away of a clown.

"Whoa kid, where's the fire?" The stranger asked looking down at Roxas, who was still sitting on the pavement, gawking up at him.

"Apparently it's on your head." The blonde scurried to his feet and brushed himself off, "Excuse me but I'm in a hurry." He told the stranger, not yet seeing fans chase him.

A laugh came from the tall, lanky red head, "Well touché," he put the phone he had in his hand into his pocket before taking hold of Roxas' hand, "Come with me." He said and turned around, facing away from the badly disguised blonde to lead him down the sidewalk.

Roxas scowled at the back of this random man's head, "Hey wait!"

"Relax blondie," the man pulled Roxas quickly into an alley, walked a few feet then pushed Roxas into the wall. The blonde's face went red as the stranger pressed his body into his, trying to hide him and make it look like him and the blonde were doing their own business.

"Umm-"

"Shh."

The crowd of screaming fans had come around the corner just as Roxas was pushed into the wall. The blond stayed silent, watching from the corner of his eye as they all ran passed, and ignoring the fact the ne they were chasing was in the alley beside them.

Roxas felt uncomfortable about this whole situation. Something about this red headed guy felt a little too familiar to him, though the shorter male couldn't put his finger on it… His voice too poked at Roxas' memory yet-

The red head suddenly backed away from Roxas, making him let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Th-thanks." He said to the red haired man stepping away from the brick wall behind him.

"No problem." He gave weird and flashy grin that made Roxas' skin prickle with goosebumps, "I'm Axel by the way." He walked closer to the blonde with his toothy grin, "Got it memorized?" he asked.

Roxas blinked his pretty blue eyes and nodded, "I guess… I'm Roxas." He introduced.

"Yeah, I know who you are." Axel informed, pulling out a red lighter from his jeans pocket and a single cigarette stick from his butt pocket.

"You're a fan of mine?" Roxas asked watching the red head put the cancer stick into his mouth.

"Something like that…"Axel said in a mysterious tone, lighting the cigarette and breathing in the nicotine into his lungs and blew smoke into the air.

"You're a fan of mine, but how come you're not groping me or freaking out like the others?" the blonde actor asked, crossing his arms.

Axel merely shrugged, "You're a human being like everyone else, I just treat everyone equaly."

Roxas narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Axel, "Okay, this has been awkward, so I should be getting back." He said putting his sunglasses back on and he started walking back into the streets.

"I know for a fact, that you don't want to do that." Axel stated leaning his back against the brick wall.

Those words stopped Roxas dead in his tracks and he turned to the red head, "And how would you know that?" the blonde asked.

Axel smirked, "Why else would you be here?" the red head pointed out, blowing smoke into the air.

Roxas had to admit this red head had a point. He did kind of run away on his own, and he had no idea where he was.

He pondered for a moment, would he rather be attacked by a whole mob? Or raped by someone he just met?

"How do I know you won't rape me or kidnap me?"

Axel kept a straight face for a few breaths before he burst out laughing. He slapped his leg with his hand, "You're funny blondie. Tell you what; we can go to a public place? Get ice cream?" he suggested, dropping his used cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, rolling his ankle to put the small flame out.

Roxas bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Something about Axel made Roxas' skin crawl, and put him on edge and at the same time, he trusted the red head with his life. Axel was mysterious, weird, scary and haunted his mind for an unknown reason.

But Roxas' lips moved on their own.

"Yeah, let's go."

Axel 's lips remained with the same smirk as he clapped his hands together, "Right on. I'm parked just down the street." He pointed towards the public area, "Follow closely." He said taking Roxas' hand into his to lead the way. Again, Roxas felt his cheeks burn as he was led out of the alley way and into the crowd of people. The blonde felt a little embarrassed from holding hands with another male in public, but he trusted Axel… or so he thought.

Just 2o feet away, Axel whipped out his keys and unlocked a black Hyundai Genesis, which made a whoop like noise. "Get in," he said and went around to his side of the car, opening the drivers' side door and slid in. Roxas opened the door, thanking God that no one spotted him this time as he shut the door and buckled himself in, without a word.

Axel put the keys into the ignition and started the engine up. Rock music started to play on the radio a little too loudly, making Roxas wince. The red head immediately turned it down, "Whoops, sorry."

"It's fine…" the blonde mumbled. Yup. Axel was definitely a little off. "Oh I don't have my wallet!" Roxas stated as Axel put the car into gear and checked to see if anyone was coming from behind him so he could pull out.

"It's alright, I got it covered."

Was this some kind of date? Maybe? "Are you sure? Cause I am capable of-"

"I. Got. It. Jeeze, relax a little Roxas." Axel pulled out and blended in with the other vehicles.

Roxas shuddered, disliking the way his name rolled off Axel's tongue. Then again, Roxas didn't like anything about this man. So why was he riding in a strangers car? He should have known better than this. He knew he was trying to hide, but from what? This red head could do anything he wanted to Roxas. Anything at all. The blonde wouldn't stand a chance against someone taller and a little more muscular than him, which made him a little more suspicious of Axel; more than he was now. Though the pop star could have sworn Axel was stealing glances at him every so often, but Roxas couldn't tell because of the sunglasses the red wore so well. Maybe it was all in his head, which also could have been a possibility. Roxas didn't have long to study Axel because as soon as they got into the car, Axel pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car, "We're here. See? I didn't even lay a hand on you."

That still didn't change the way Roxas felt about Axel. Roxas made sure most of his hair was covered under the toque, "Ha Ha." He mock laughed with an unimpressed tone, unbuckling his safety belt and got out of the vehicle, trying to hide his face from the world. Axel followed suit, after turning of the engine. He stepped out of the far, slammed the door shut and locked it automatically from his hand.

"Follow me, outsider." Axel called to the blonde who scowled behind his sunglasses.

"Shut up!" Roxas warned the red head, as he walked over to him, grabbed him by the shirt and said, "Blow my cover and I'll have you reported for kidnapping and rape."

Axel only kept his smirk, "Yes your highness." He patted his shirt down where Roxas had grabbed him beforehand.

The neighbourhood was quiet, only a few vehicles were on the street, but had more people walking along the sidewalk. There was a small park across the street that overlooked a lake, reminding Roxas much of the city Seattle when he went there for a photo shoot a few years back.

"Hey blondie, this way-" Axel poked said blonde and pointed to the store they were standing in front of. The café wasn't too big, a few tables outside and more stood inside. "Wanna sit inside?"

Roxas nodded, "Duh." And with more attitude he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and followed Axel into the miniature modern day café. The red head picked a seat next to the far wall and sat down in the booth with a content sigh out loud. The blonde wasn't as out there as Axel was, for Roxas sat down with such grace and didn't make as much noise as the red head who laughed at Roxas.

"What's with you?" the disguised actor asked, "Are you on drugs?" he leaned his arms on the table and they held his head up.

Axel shook his head, "Not at the moment, nope." He grinned, yet again getting a rolling of the eyes from behind Roxas' sunglasses.

A waitress dressed all in black, tight clothes by the name of Selphie, came up to the table and asked the boys what they wanted. Axel ordered a simple coffee, but Roxas had the whole works.

"I'll have a mochaccino, caramel topping instead of chocolate, cinnamon shavings, and go easy on the whipped cream darling." He grinned at the light brown haired girl who giggled and nodded as she walked away to place their orders.

Behind his own glasses, Axel starred at the boy in front of him with a confused eyebrow. Roxas shrugged and took off his sunglasses since his back was turned to the café, "What?"

"Are YOU on drugs?" Axel asked sitting up straight since he was half laying down before.

Roxas frowned and set the sunglasses on the table next to him, "No, but thanks for asking." He rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Out of nowhere, Axe asked, "What are you doing Roxas?"

"Uhm, sitting here?" the blonde answered.

Axel shook his head, "No I mean, what are you doing here?"

Roxas, puzzled, tilted his head to the side like a puppy. Was this a trick question? Come to think of it, why was he here? He ran away yes but anything could have happened to him. Though Roxas couldn't shake the fact that there was something oh so familiar about Axel and he made his skin crawl. Why was Axel so… mysterious?

"Do you believe in Destiny?" Axel asked when Roxas didn't answer his previous question.

The blonde nodded, "I guess but what does that have anything to do with-"

"Just listen," Axel interrupted the blonde star that waited for the lanky red head to continue, "I have questions that need answering."

Roxas leaned against the cushions of the booth and crossed his arms, "Like what?"

Axel leaned over the table, resting his thin arms on the table, "Like, do you think meeting me was because of Destiny, or coincidence?"

The blonde had to think about that for a moment, and the more he thought about it, the more he came to conclusion that Axel was indeed on something other than drugs. Roxas opened his mouth to answer but Selphie came back carrying their drinks for them. Roxas winked at her as she blushed and fumbled the spoons a little onto the table, "E-Enjoy." She mumbled as she turned and walked back into the staff area.

Roxas let his drink cool down a little, "Well," he said answering Axel's question, "I think it's coincidence…" he said watching Axel bring his coffee cup to his lips and take a sip. "Or do you mean to say you planned to kidnap then rape me anyways and this, right here is a coincidence?" Roxas pointed his finger to the table and pointed down, tapping noises coming from the impact of the tip of his index finger meeting the table.

Axel set his coffee cup down on the table, chuckling to himself about something as Roxas lifted his large cup and took a drink of the warm and delicious contents. He swallowed the liquid in his mouth as the red head removed his sunglasses but his eyes were closed, "Is seeing ghosts and having life changing nightmares a coincidence too?"

That question made Roxas absolutely freeze, and obtain the same shiver he felt in his dressing room the day before. How did Axel know?

Axel's eyelids opened, showing his pupils of jade green, laced with evil that stared right into the flaxen haired, terrified and speechless pop star's deep blue orbs that stared right back.

Wait a moment! Those eyes… they haunted him in his sleep, and during the day!

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "What kind of sick joke is this?" he asked in an angry tone of voice. He really didn't like this red head.

"It's not a joke," Axel answered back casually. He and Roxas stared eye to eye for what seemed like hours until Axel leaned on back and looked down at his lap, "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

The hairs under Roxas' cloths stood on end on and even though they were inside, the blonde swore there was a chill in the air when those words left Axel's lips. This guy kept making him feel awkward and out of place. Like he really wanted to know why Roxas was where he was in life.

Unsurely, Roxas nodded his head timidly, which he knew was a bad idea when Axel smirked wickedly. And because the flaxen haired male didn't understand what this red head was getting at, it put his nerves on end.

"Look, I don't know what you're up to, but this shit has got to stop." Roxas said in a low but threatening voice.

Axel took another drink of his coffee and set the cup down again, "I'm not here to scare you, Roxas…" the red head's jade green eyes looked up from his coffee, "I'm here to help you." This statement made the blonde's breath come out in huffs, and Axel knew he was getting annoyed, "You're in danger and I was sent by my people to keep a close eye on you because-"

The red head was interrupted when Roxas stood up, "Shut up!" he yelled, "I have NO idea what you are talking about, but you, good sir, are on drugs and need to be looked at." He spat before grabbing his sunglasses and storming out of the café with all eyes following him.

Axel merely sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers, "I told them this would happen…" he mumbled to himself.

Roxas, who was infuriated, pissed off and creeped out, walked briskly away from Axel, wanting and needing to be as far away from the red head as possible. All the while wondering how Axel of all people knew what was happening to him. Why was this happening to him actually? The nightmares, the visions of ghostly presences, Axel's eyes… The constant fear of being watched and like you're not alone.

Was Roxas going crazy?

The blonde put his hands into his pockets, not caring if anyone noticed him or not, he was too pissed off.

A couple blocks later, Roxas stopped walking for he had no idea where he was, "God dammit!" he cursed out loud, but thank Gad there was no one around close enough to hear him.

Suddenly a car pulled up beside him on the street, scaring the jeebers right out of him. His bodyguard, Lexaeus, opened the door and got out, crossing his arms at Roxas without saying a word.

The actor knew he was in trouble so he dropped his head, and got into the back seat after the built, tall man opened it for him.

How was he going to explain this one?

**Ally: And chapter 2! **

**Yeah, I was lazy with typing this one up too -_- sorry folks!**

**Now I think it's pretty clear to see Axel has some "relation" to what's happening to Roxas but why? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? **


End file.
